Been A While
by ani-chan24
Summary: After a split up of five years, Puck returns to get Kurt back, only to find him in the arms of his co-star! Will he be able to get Kurt back, or is the other man finally over him? Kurt/OC eventual Puck/Kurt R
1. Goodbye

HERE WE GO! You guys exciteeeed?

This is a sequel to my prior story, "Sexy Times at McKinley High". You do not need to read it to get the gist of it, but I suggest you do because it's fucking delicious and raunchy.

I do not own glee or the big gay musical, or its characters. This story was made in partnership with my friend Madison. She plays Puck and Chris(oc), I play Kurt.

* * *

"Really, Noah? The army?"

Two years of his life, devoted to this handsome man. Two years Kurt Hummel has been dealing with Noah Puckerman's flirty, lazy, irritating behind, and it came down to this. And of course Puck would do the dramatic thing and tell him right after graduation. As if that wasn't big enough.

"What about us? What about what I want? Did you even think of me?"

Perhaps Kurt was making it out to be more dramatic than it needed to be, but this revelation really hurt him. Puck had never once mentioned joining the army after high school. Kurt talked about their future all the time. How he wanted to move to New York, find a way to make it big like he always dreamed. Glee club only took you so far, then he'd have to make it the rest of the way himself. Puck even indulged him, talking about getting a cute little apartment that would be so small they would have to share everything.

But now that future was being torn to bits by none other than the man who he'd built it around. "I won't be an "army wife", waiting all sad and alone for you to come home for a week every six months. I am not built for that kind of waiting!" Tears were starting to well up. He should've expected this, not every relationship would last forever. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"What about us?" He asked again, holding himself like he often did when he was upset. He hadn't even changed out of his graduation party outfit. All sparkles and vests, just how he liked it. Hopefully his makeup wouldn't run and turn this more dramatic looking then it needed to be.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.. this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out.. Kurt was supposed to be HAPPY for them! He was going to serve the country and shit and then get shit loads of cash to pay for the apartment they would get in New York! There was no way he was being a bus boy there and all he had to do was go into some desert and shoot some shit and then come back and give Kurt everything he wanted! Puck stood there with his beer in his hand.. staring at Kurt with slight disbelief.. still wearing his tux that looked good on him.

He had been working out for this.. training just for this moment in his life and now it was circling the drain and.. there was no turning back.. he had signed the papers and staring into Kurt's eyes like that.. hearing that he wasn't going to be an 'army wife' waiting for him.. Puck felt the impending twisting fear inside of him grip hard.

"I guess.. we'll just have to work through it, babe.. I mean I already signed the papers.. I can't turn back now without going to prison." Puck said very quietly as he looked down at his shining shoes, he couldn't stand seeing Kurt like this.. crying and he gripped his beer so hard that it felt like it might break. He was scared of losing the one person who had stayed constant in his life so far.. the one person he really LOVED and.. he was scared that Kurt would leave him.

He wanted to be furious at Puck for not saying he wouldn't go... but Kurt knew he couldn't back out now. He'd gone too far. If only the man had consulted with him, maybe they could've done something.

"I don't want to work through it..."

He mumbled, as he held himself tighter. "I won't work through it. I can't, Noah. I have dreams, and if I put them off now, they may never happen. I can't stay in Lima forever. And I won't. I'm going to New York, I'm going to make it... whether I have you by my side or not." Was this really the end? Was he going to let it end like this? Graduation would never be looked at the same again.

"I love you, Noah. Maybe someday... we can try again."

He walked over and kissed him. It was nothing like their usual kisses. This one was sad and bitter, a true goodbye kiss. When it was done, he pulled away, and left. It. Was over.

Puck couldn't believe it.. staring at Kurt with his mouth slightly open as the pale boy told him that he didn't want to work through it.. his voice was small and tight like it got when he was really serious and really mad like that one time Puck had accidentally used Kurt's special face moisturizer as lube.. But this wasn't like that.. this was their relationship ending suddenly.. and he felt his heart breaking in his chest and then ripped out with a giant rusty meat hook.

"Someday..?"

Puck asked softly as he stared at Kurt like he was crazy, like maybe this was some kind of fucking graduation joke that they were all playing on him and any second now Kurt would start smiling and kiss him and everything would be okay.. but when he was kissed it was cold and small and reserved and then Kurt pulled away and walked out and.. Puck didn't follow him.. Puck stayed there and Puck.. was going to join the fucking army for all the wrong reasons now..

No looking back. It was what Kurt told himself for the next five years. Don't look back on your past, it would only hurt. So he didn't. He moved to New York, just like he said he would. He got an apartment that was actually big enough for two people, and lived alone.

He took theater classes even though he didn't need them, and participated in as many musicals as he could. Finally he was snatched up by a off-Broadway rendition of The Fantasticks, playing the main male character. That was the beginning. From there he starred in even more musicals, including a rendition of Le Jazz Hot. That was particularly hard, as he remembered singing it back in Glee. Then he stuffed the memory away and worked through it.

Now, five years later, he was a well known star in the off-broadway circuit. Kurt Hummel was a known name. Now he was playing in "The Big Gay Musical", as Eddie, a young virgin who has just come out. It was more of a comedy than anything else, but it was a main role and he got to see so many men barely dressed, how could he pass it up? Not to mention that his co-star, the man who played Paul, hadn't left him alone until he agreed to a date.

The date led to another, then another, until they were actually dating. It was the first relationship he'd had since... well, he wouldn't think about it. And it was pretty nice. At the moment, he was on stage, practicing for the first act of them playing as 'Adam and Steve' for the fake play withing the musical. A bit confusing, but fun. He was in almost nothing, his beautiful pale body almost fully on display as he held hands on stage with his 'partner' "Adam" as "GOD" talked to them. Such a strange musical.

As it went Chris hadn't found a good acting partner in this entire fucking city.. he hated every single other male he had worked with because they were always too bitchy or they were always outshining him and they never had any weak spots. Since he was little he had learned that the key to a good partner was to know all of their weaknesses and use them to become the star of the show yourself.

Chris was this kind of person. He was charming and handsome and smart and he had a wonderful apartment and lots of money.. and he was a lying cheating snake that would take you for everything you had, especially everything inside of you. The second that Kurt walked into those front doors he knew that he wanted him and he knew that he was weak. He had that nice smile that said he had a kind heart and eyes that said he didn't have a boyfriend. Chris had learned to read these things over time and that charming smile slid over his lips when he learned that Kurt was going to be acting beside him he couldn't be more happy.

After asking the pale beauty out for a date at least a few times, glad that he didn't accept on the first because that just made it all the more fun, he was taking out the man on dates on a frequent basis in no time and it made him very very pleased.. Chris stood across from Kurt on stage now.. he held the man's hands tightly in his own and had a smile on his face. He was a bit taller than Kurt.. pale smooth skin and dark, dark hair on his head, smooth chest with no tattoos, he had a.. strange pale snake kind of look to him.. like he might be dangerous but that soothing smile he could so easily achieve reassured you that he wouldn't give you a poisonous bite while you were looking away.

They went through the scene without any interruption by the director, who simply clapped when they finished and went off for a break. Kurt put on a robe one of the other actors gave him, so he didn't feel as exposed. He hadn't changed much in the past few years.

His features were still soft and delicate, and his hair short and perfectly styled. His outfits were a little more stylish, and less womanly, and he'd gained at least a couple inches of height. His voice stayed the same, or perhaps, it maybe got better. He couldn't even tell anymore. Chris never complimented him on it, so maybe it was just as usual...

He had a coffee in his hand and was reaching for a biscotti. They always had such chic snacks on set. And after all that, he was kind of hungry. That was a fine excuse, right? Then again, he shouldn't have to have an excuse to eat...

When the scene was over Chris slid into his own dark robe and tied it around his skinny waist, he talked to a few people while Kurt went off to get something before following him toward the little table with coffee. As he walked up behind the pale man he saw that hand reach for the biscotti and his pale one snaked right in there and slapped the back of Kurt's hand before stepping up with a smile on his lips. "You know how bad those things are for you.. you know that you don't need it. Before you know it you'll be eating one with every cup of coffee and lose the part, we can't have a fat lead in this play." Chris said so easily to Kurt as he kissed his cheek and side of his neck, stealing the coffee right from his hand and drinking it as he walked away to go talk to some more of his theater friends that were around, pausing to wait for Kurt expectantly so he could introduce him around, he still didn't know everyone.

He jolted a bit in surprise as his hand was slapped, and he retracted it like a naughty child afraid to get scolded. He became reserved and nodded, understanding. Chris was just trying to help him... if he got a biscotti with every coffee, he could get fat, and no one would want that. He didn't even scoff when his coffee was stolen, already used to it. Instead, he gave a shy smile and followed Chris so the man could introduce him, since he was still pretty new. He'd just get something to eat later... maybe...

Once Kurt joined up with him Chris slid his arm possessively around the man's waist and finished off his coffee and walked around talking to people, introducing Kurt as his co-star in his play, HIS play being the key there, and they did that until it was time to rehearse again and go home. Usually Chris would take Kurt out for drinks after work but the pale man didn't seem to like drinking that often so he would take him home and try to get inside.. unfortunately for Chris it wasn't so easy and he was really working hard to get into Kurt's pants.. Sure they had been on several dates but this city was fast paced and this life was fast paced and he tried to explain that to Kurt over and over again and this was going to have to happen sometime to keep their relationship going. Finally he pinned him down to a good time.. after opening night.. and Chris had never wanted to get a play over with so much in his life and soon.. it was opening night..

Kurt blushed cutely when Chris held onto him. He was distracted so much that he didn't even notice how Chris was emphasizing the play being his own. They went out for drinks once or twice, but Kurt didn't really like alcohol. So usually Chris brought him home and tried to invite himself up. Kurt wasn't going to have that. H'd barely had sex in the past five years, he'd actually become a bit of a prude. But the man kept hounding him, so he finally gave in, agreeing to 'do it' after opening night.

It made him sort of nervous, but the musical went fabulously, all the numbers were right on key, and they got a standing ovation. When it was all done, the director offered audience members a chance to meet with the cast. So Kurt sat on the edge of the stage cutely, greeting the audience and chatting about musicals. The thought of sex was far away on his mind, though he knew it was coming up.

After the show was over Chris was with his own little group of friends, sex wasn't far off in his mind but he was putting it off for the moment to bask in his glory and make sure he remembered which people told him that they'd buy him drinks later so he could take them up on it later. But there was someone else that wanted to see Kurt.. there was someone in the crowd who had seen no one but him during that play.

* * *

No worries people, this story is about Kurt and Puck, but we have to give some DRAMADRAMADRAMA, right? :P

Review, tell me how you're liking it so far! Hope we don't disappoint!

PS: This one won't update as often, as we just started it. So make sure to put it on alert, so you'll know~


	2. Return

Boop oop ee doop

I do not own glee or its characters. This was created by me and my friend Madison.

* * *

Noah Puckerman.. fresh from being discharged Noah Puckerman, still wearing his army dress clothes that looked good on him and his little hat perched on his bald head. He looked like a man.. older and clean shaven and different, not so.. angry anymore, sad under the surface but it didn't show on his serious face. Noah hadn't spent any of his money in the five years he had been in the army.. he had saved it because after boot camp the only thought that got him through it was that he was doing this for Kurt.. he was saving money for HIM and he was going to get him after he was done. The five years had seemed to blend together into one long hellish trip and it had really taken it's toll on Noah.. he had gotten discharged for depression problems and was sent back home from wherever the hell he was.. he honestly couldn't remember.

Noah headed for New York and was staying at a hotel, it took him about three days to find Kurt and when he did he wasn't shocked to see that he was the star of a very big play and he.. had to see him. Buying a ticket last minute wasn't cheap but Noah didn't care.. he bought it and that opening night he sat in the crowd wearing the only fancy clothes he had which were his army dress clothes and when the crowd started to file up toward the stage where Kurt.. still so beautiful and attractive as ever, sat at the edge of the stage talking to people Noah knew he had to do this.

The tan skinned man stood and slowly made his way toward the stage, he kept his head down until he was next in line and once the giggling crowd of people ahead of him moved away Noah looked up and took the hat off of his head, giving Kurt a little half smile, just.. staring into his eyes.

If there was one thing Kurt hadn't expected, it was Noah Puckerman coming up to him in army clothes after opening night. But here it was. Happening. He so wasn't ready. His blue-green eyes went wide, as he hopped down to stand in front of Puck. The man changed so much. He didn't look like that rebellious teen anymore. God... he got so handsome.

Pulling a shy smile, Kurt did that nervous hair flip he always used to do. "Noah... it's been a while. I... You... How've you been?" he asked sheepishly, not sure what to say after five years. There was plenty he wanted to say, but it all sort of stopped up in his throat, making him swallow hard and fold his arms over his chest awkwardly.

Noah just.. stared at Kurt.. stared into those blue-green eyes he had thought about at night and those pink lips as well, he looked amazing.. a bit skinnier which kind of worried him but he still looked very good. He managed another small smile when he was asked how he was and Kurt tried to find something to say, it was very cute and Noah shifted a bit where he stood and slid his hands into his pockets.

"I've been alright. Just got out and got into town and.. I saw you were in a play.. thought I'd check it out." Noah said softly, his voice was deep and serious and his eyes were intense as he stared into Kurt's eyes, making it seem like there was no one else in the entire room but the two of them and everyone was kind of.. staring at the hot army guy who, with every little movement in his outfit, promised nice firm muscles under those cloths.

"I was wondering if.." He started quietly but before he could even finish his sentence he blinked with the strange man who suddenly popped up and had an arm slid around Kurt's waist, staring at Noah like he was made of everything he hated.

Chris had seen this from across the room, the 'hot' guy talking to Kurt like they had known each other forever got to his ears quickly and he had to make his presence known, staring up at this strange army man as he held Kurt close to his side with a death grip. "Who the fuck is this, Kurt?" Chris asked softly, tilting his head slightly.

It was kind of... scary. How Noah made eye contact with him. It felt like he was staring into his soul, trying to see how it had changed since they last met. "So you saw the play? That's sweet of you..." it meant a lot to Kurt, that Puck had actually watched the musical, and waited until he could talk to him. When Puck started talking, Kurt's eyes got a little wide, wondering what he would say. Then Chris came in. Oh Chris. He was giving Puck a look that could kill, and held onto Kurt almost painfully tight.

"Chris! Oh, um... Chris, this is my old friend... Puck. We know each other from high school... Puck, this is my uh... co-star, Chris. Puck was about to treat me to a drink. So uh, I'll catch up with you later, Chris, okay?" he pulled away, refusing eye contact. He knew the man had to be furious.

If Kurt went with Puck, that meant no sex for tonight. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad... Kurt couldn't handle sex after this. He grabbed Puck's hand, and hurried out of the theater. When they were safely a block away at some little coffee shop, Kurt stopped and sighed."Sorry about that, I just couldn't deal with him right then... do you, um, want to get something to drink? Maybe chat?" he smiled sincerely.

Noah had his hands in his pockets as he stared down at the two men.. by that hold Chris had on Kurt it meant that they were dating.. or this guy was just crazy but he managed a little smile and held out his hand to shake, unfortunately for him Chris just glared harder and scowled over at Kurt when he was called his.. co-star.

"Hey! Wait! We had plans tonight, Kurt! I swear if you leave I'm fucking someone else!" Chris yelled after him but it was too late.. Kurt and that stupid army brat were gone and he fumed deep inside, lips pursed so he turned to go find some slutty little backstage boy he could fuck..

As for Noah he stumbled along behind Kurt, staring down at their hands linked together tightly and when they stopped the tall man just kind of smiled at him and stared at Kurt's lips. "Don't worry about it, that guy seemed mean. I'd love to get a drink with you." Noah said quietly, his entire demeanor was.. different then it had been in high school, he wasn't as brash anymore.. he seemed calmer.. quieter, more adult and he grabbed the door for the little coffee shop for Kurt, assuming that he wanted to have a drink there.

The brunette's cheeks were still pink as Noah talked, and he smiled. The thought of his sort-of boyfriend fucking someone else was far from his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about how different the other man seemed.

"Oh, he's not too bad, when you get to know him." he tried to vouch for Chris, but his dignity didn't really mean too much... When Noah got the door for him, he giggled a little, flashbacks of the man doing such things back in school filling his mind.

He ordered some non-fat soy latte, instead of the chocolatey drinks he used to get. Chocolate equaled fat now, and Chris said no one would want to hire a fat Kurt... so he stuck with the bland drink. "So, do you still go by Puck? Or should I call you Noah now? It seems more serious, like you." a short melodic laugh followed.

Noah rubbed his palm over his head, it didn't show but he was really nervous.. his hands were sweaty and he was worried about what he was going to talk about or.. whatever.. he really hadn't expect Kurt to want to see him again.. He ordered a normal coffee and paid for it out of his wallet, only having a twenty with him at the moment because he didn't feel like carrying big bills with him.

After that they moved toward the end of the counter and Noah blushed at the question.. unsure of what to say to Kurt so he just smiled at him and slid his hands in his pockets. "You can call me whatever you want." He said with another quiet little smile, brushing his hands down his shirt before looking around.. looking kind of nervous for the first time. "So.. how do you like New York?"

"Then I'll call you one when I'm happy, and one when I'm upset." 'Like I used to...' he added in his mind. As their drinks came up, he took his and headed to a small table, hopping up on one of those tall chairs that made him look adorably tiny. "It's... nice. Not fully how I expected, but then again, the only bits of New York I'd seen was Broadway and 42nd Street. It's so different than Lima. Where are you stationed to? You know, with the army?"

Noah took his hot coffee and walked over to the table that Kurt had picked out and sat down across from him, setting his little formal hat down on the table beside his coffee and stared at Kurt as he talked about New York and what he liked about it and thought about it and then he was asking about the army and Noah looked down for a moment.

"I'm not stationed anywhere. I was discharged.." He said quietly, swallowing hard, his throat tight, he had a plan in his head.. it wasn't so nice but.. he really wanted to spend time with Kurt and if the man knew that he had money well.. he might not let him stay for very long.

"I don't really.. have anywhere to stay right now.. All my stuff is back at the hotel I got no where to really go.." Noah said very quietly, staring down at the table and.. looking kind of pathetic.

"Oh, wow..." Kurt's beautiful eyes were wide with surprise at Puck's answer. Did that mean... he was homeless now? He must've been flown into New York, and probably couldn't even afford a plane ticket home to Lima. Poor man... It was confirmed, for the most part, when Puck revealed he was staying at a hotel. The brunette bit his lip in thought, as he often did, when faced with a big dilemma.

Puck is a good friend, or at least, he was. He couldn't just leave him to live on the streets. "Well... if you're really strapped, I suppose I could... let you stay with me. Just for a week or so, then you have to get back on your feet, okay?" a brilliant smile. "I hope you'll be able to put up with show tunes blaring all day."

It was quiet between them for a minute or two and Noah didn't say a thing, he sipped his straight coffee he had gotten so used to and glanced up at Kurt to see that he was thinking and when he smiled.. Noah couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks.. I promise not to be a burden I just.. hotels are depressing." He said with a little laugh and grinned at Kurt's warning, it was cute.. and he.. missed it.. listening to show tunes.. hanging out in his room in high school and listening to him sing to every single musical known to man."I don't mind. Kind of um.. missed hearing them. They don't have show tunes in the army."

Noah smirked, glancing up into Kurt's pretty blue eyes."Are you hungry..? I haven't eaten all day.."

"Well, I can't say I'm that surprised. The Army isn't exactly the most accepting of occupations." he sniffed, acting snooty and pouting his lips. When he heard that awkward sort-of invitation, his plump lips curled into a smile.

"Why Noah Puckerman. We've only just re-met and you're already inviting me to dinner? Kidding, but how about we go back to my place. I'll cook for us. Saves money, after all." He hopped down from the tall stool, tossing away the half-drank latte. "We just need to get your things, then we can go. Where are you staying?"

Noah glanced up and smirked a little at Kurt's snooty face and pouting lips, it was so cute and he couldn't help but lick his lips and.. want him all over again.. but he knew that he couldn't just get that right off the bat. "Well I just.. thought you'd be hungry after that performance.." He said shyly and rubbed the back of his neck but when Kurt didn't say no and that they could go back to HIS place Noah perked up a bit and smiled.

"I'd like that."

Sliding from his chair and throwing away his barely drunk coffee they walked back out into the cool air and Noah tried to remember where his hotel was.. Once they got there Noah packed his one bag of cloths and went into the bathroom to change into them and out of his formal suit so he was more comfortable, walking out into the crappy little room in a pair of camo shorts and a tank top that showed just how tan he was all over and that he had a nice new dark tattoo on his arm of some kind of formula.. he looked bigger all over, more solid and definitely more attractive.

Kurt went with Noah to the hotel, it was only a short ride away so he paid for a taxi. When they got there, he sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, afraid to touch anything in the frumpy hotel room, just waiting for Puck. When the man returned, out of his formal clothes, Kurt did his best to not look too surprised, but his face showed it all.

"Wow... I hadn't realized how different you looked, when you had all your clothes on. ...I mean, the ... let's get going."

He was frazzled and sort of aroused and it was all that Puckerman's fault. He was remembering just why he was so attracted to guys like him in the first place. Now if only he still had his mohawk, then it would be perfect. He called them another taxi, and insisted on paying. It was around 10 minutes to his apartment, and when they got out, he smiled. Even the building itself was nice, and modern looking. They walked in to a tiny lobby, and Kurt pressed the up button, waiting for the elevator with a hand on his hip.

* * *

Eh? How's it going? Ehhh? Reviews are loved~


	3. Jealousy

Back agaaaaaain! :D:D:D

Me and Madison do not own glee.

* * *

Noah folded up his nice suit and shoved it into his dark duffel bag and smiled at the way Kurt tried to talk.. he seemed so nervous and it was cute and he grinned to himself, taking the keys and turning them in as Kurt called for a cab. They rode to the large building that Kurt seemed to live in, strange and modern and Noah really wasn't surprised at all that he lived here, so they walked inside and stood by the elevators and then the two of them stepped in and Noah crossed his arms because it was kind of cold, though that was obvious from his tight tank top was against his chest..

After pressing the button for the 9th floor, Kurt stepped back and leaned on the elevator walls. It wasn't as if he wanted to look at Noah... his eyes just sort of floated that way. And downward, catching a glance at those hard nubs perking up so obviously. "It's warmer in my apartment." he mentioned offhandedly, looking away at a boring poster about elevator safety. The elevator reached the floor rather quickly, and Kurt got out, going to the first door and pulling out his keys. The apartment was a good size and in the modern style Kurt so loved. Minimalist was sexy, in his opinion. You could tell though, that his father had helped out in buying it. He'd refused to let Kurt get a rinky-dink apartment like he wanted, and chipped in a couple hundred each month so he could stay here. "You're going to stay on the couch, I have no guest room. Stir fry okay for dinner?" It had been Kurt's plan to have that anyway. He definitely wasn't recalling a phone conversation they had a long time ago where he'd promised to make Puck stir fry but never had. Nope. He was just trying to show off how his cooking skills had gotten even better. Totally.

Grateful that Kurt mentioned it would be warmer in his apartment he was silent the rest of the ride up and stepped out with him to the first door, when the door opened Noah stepped in and closed the door behind him. It was all so.. Kurt.. everything and it made him smile a little. "This place is nice.." He said softly, setting his bag down near the couch before sitting down with a heavy sigh, it was so deep and nice and he slouched a bit, spreading his legs out. "Mmm.. stir fry.. sounds really good.." Noah grinned over at the cute pale man he was staring at, rubbing his hand over his mostly bald head and down the back of his neck. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch.. I'm just glad you're letting me stay here.. that hotel room was pretty depressing."

"Thank you." he said in reply to the compliment, walking over to the kitchen area and starting to pull out things he'd need. "It was rather depressing, I must agree. I couldn't just let you stay there, not when we have so much history." He pulled out the vegetables first, and was about to chop when he remembered something. "Oh, almost forgot." He walked over to a big cabinet in the living room area and opened it. A record player was inside, a cd system underneath. "I promised show tunes." he smiled and pulled out a record. He loved listening to records, they were just so much better than CDs. Setting it up, it only took a few seconds before the start of the soundtrack to "The Sound of Music" came on. As the beautiful music started, he went back into the kitchen. Soon the sound of music and chopping filled the air. "...You know, I think I was named after a character in The Sound of Music"..." he called out, trying to make conversation.

Noah had his head resting on the back of the couch as he relaxed and listened to Kurt moving around, smiling when the boy put on his record and it was just what he expected.. something he hadn't heard in years and he sighed softly. Hearing over it was a problem though and when Kurt tried to make conversation Noah slowly got up to his feet and walked over toward the kitchen to stand next to the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah? How do you know that?" He asked with a little smile, he enjoyed watching Kurt cook.. he seemed to be really good at it and he wished he could have seen him before when they were still dating. "Anything I can do to help? I'm not really a good cook but.. I could get the water or something."

"Well my mother was a fan of musicals, as far as I remember, and one of the children in the Von Trapp family was named Kurt." he chopped up bell peppers expertly, not getting distracted. Somewhat feeling that Puck was watching him, he turned and saw the man had gotten closer. How cute, he wanted to cook. "Better, Noah. Come here." When the man got closer, he put the knife in his hands, their fingers brushing lightly. "Chop up the vegetables, so I can work on the meat." Not taking no for an answer, Kurt took out a second cutting board and another knife, starting to chop up the already seasoned chicken into cubes.

The taller man blinked a bit when the knife was put in his hand and he stared down at the vegetables he was supposed to chop.. he had never gotten in trouble in training camp so he hadn't had to be in the kitchen and he really wasn't that experienced but he wanted to show off. "Thanks." He said with a little grin and leaned over his cutting board, starting to chop them up, awkward at first and they were all different sizes but after a while he got the hang of it and started to do it almost as good as Kurt was, glancing over at him for just one second to stare at his profile.. but it was in that one second he slide the tip of his index finger and pulled his hand back, pressing his finger against his palm. "Shit.. you have sharp knives.." Puck laughed softly, moving over to the sink so he wouldn't get blood everywhere.

He wouldn't say he looked exceptionally stunning while chopping up meat, but it felt sort of nice knowing he was good enough to make Puck cut his finger. That's a compliment, right? He stopped chopping immediately, hurrying over and putting on the water to a lukewarm state. He washed chicken juice off himself, then put Puck under, gently cleaning the cut. "You dummy. Didn't they teach you anything in the army?" he sighed and shook his head, but he still had a little smile. He ran off for a few moments, and returned with a bandaid. When Puck's finger was dried, he peeled and stuck the bandaid on himself. "Better?"

Puck kind of blushed at Kurt and held onto the counter with the other hand, watching as the water ran over his cut and Kurt's pretty pale fingers were touching him. "Mostly how to shoot.. I was never in the kitchen.." He said quietly, seeing Kurt's smile and knowing that he was joking with him. When the man ran off Puck stood there alone for a moment.. it was strange being in someone else's house.. someone he had known for so long and someone he knew so well that he could pick out little things that Kurt had said he would have in his future house and Puck felt.. sad inside that he hadn't gotten to pick them out with him.. jealous as well for whoever had gotten to. Finger bandaged up and the bleeding mostly stopped Puck smiled a little down at Kurt and decided that he would try his hand at trying to be flirty, really hoping that it didn't get him kicked out.. "I think it'd be better if you kissed it.."

At Puck's flirtation, Kurt's cheeks went a bright red. That... dork. He thought for a moment, before giving a tiny peck to the finger and hurrying back to the chicken. "Now get back to chopping. Don't cut anything but vegetables, okay?" his face was red with embarrassment and excitement. His lips touched Puck after 5 years. Sure it wasn't Puck's lips... but he couldn't deny the tingles he felt after.

Noah watched Kurt very very closely and when he saw the pale man blush he smiled a little and then those lips kissed his finger and Noah couldn't help the thoughts that came into his head.. The things that Kurt could do with his lips.. he swallowed hard and walked back over to his place, slowly cutting the vegetables while thinking about getting to kiss Kurt again.. holding him close and making him his but he shook his head and tried to push those thoughts away, a light depression hitting him because somewhere deep down he kind of knew that Kurt was.. past him.. he could do better than a guy like him.. especially now that he had lied and said he didn't have any money, Noah knew that Kurt wasn't shallow but how could he compare to the guys here..

Kurt finished up first, tossing the chicken in and letting it cook first, since the vegetables would be quicker. He looked content, humming along with the record that filled the apartment, one hand delicately pressed against his hip, putting him in a sort of girly stance, but it was comfortable. "Do you remember our first phone conversation?" he asked softly, not looking up from the pan he was handling.

It was hard for Noah not to glance over at Kurt standing there and cooking.. not to glance down at his ass but after one time he contented himself with that and looked back down at what he was doing, finally finishing all of the vegetables and he stood back a bit. Noah pretended to think at the question, because of course he remembered their first phone call and rubbed the side of his head. "Yeah.. I do.." He said with a little smile and stared at Kurt who stood in such a girly way but it fit him so perfectly and if he stood in any other way it would be WEIRD. "Why? Do you?" Noah asked, leaning back against the counter with his muscled arms crossed over his chest, the position really showing how flat his waist was under that muscle shirt.

"Well, of course I do. My memory is sparkling. I wasn't sure if yours was foggy or not. We were pretty flirty, even that early, huh? Before we even really got together." he chuckled quietly, cheeks pink. He could recall teasingly talking about girly nighties and having Puck come over for 'dinner and more'. Kurt looked over, picking up the vegetables and scraping them into the pan, the oil sizzling as new things touched it and began to cook it all up. "Get the szechuan stir fry sauce, out of the fridge. It's on the door." The fridge was filled with all sorts of special sauces and foods. You could tell Kurt was just as meticulous about his food as he was every other part of his life.

Noah remembered it all.. he remembered the things that Kurt had said to him and the flirting that had happened and it made him flush dark red as he stood there in the man's kitchen staring at him. "Yeah.. I remember all that." He said seriously, eying the pale skin of Kurt's neck for a moment.. remembering all of those marks he had left there and the marks he had left all over his body.. he'd give anything to see Kurt naked again. Noah turned to open the fridge and blinked and how MUCH there was, he could only recall all of the fridges he had ever seen half full or barely full at all but Kurt's always seemed to be packed with strange things. Rough fingers gripped the cool bottle of szechuan sauce, closing the door and turning to hand it to Kurt, staring at him for a moment as he did. "Kurt.." Noah said softly, he wanted to ask him so badly WHY they couldn't just.. be together now.. WHY he hadn't wanted to be with him while he was in the army.. so many questions bubbling up but.. Noah this wasn't the time or place so he just kind of smile at him and held out the bottle even more, playing it off as if he was just trying to get his attention.

"Mm? Oh, thank you." he turned and took the sauce with the hand that had been resting on his hip, opening it and pouring some into the pan. It hissed and a spicy scent filled the room, as he shook it up, not letting anything settle or burn. After a few minutes he turned off the stove and put the pan down, taking out two nice-looking real plates and dividing the food, 60/40. He gave the larger portion to Puck, not expecting himself to eat much. "Feel free to take anything you like to drink." he offered, grabbing himself a diet Pepsi and a pair of chopsticks from the silverware drawer. He had Sprite and diet Pepsi, nothing regular, as he didn't drink it. He sat down at the dining table and waited for Puck to sit before daring to start eating. "It'll be spicy, so I'm warning you now."

Noah kind of stood to the side and just stared at Kurt as the pale boy poured in the sauce and the entire room smelled like rich spices and delicious food, his stomach twisting up in excitement to eat it.. "Smells good.." Noah mumbled softly, sliding his hands into his pockets and waiting until he was handed his plate, which obviously had more on it, and he thought for a moment about what he wanted to drink.. settling on water because his mouth was dry and he needed to quench it. He sat down across from Kurt at his stylish dining table, fork in hand since he had never gotten the hang of chopsticks, and took the first bite. "Wow.. this is really good.." Noah said with a little laugh, not acting surprised but.. it just wasn't what he expected the flavor to be.. kind of dark and spicy and it lingered on his tongue, it was the best thing he had eaten in weeks.

A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose at the slight surprise in Noah's voice, and Kurt smiled. "Well of course. It's been five years, my skills have only gotten better. I was supposed to make you this a long time ago... Well, I guess it's better now, since my cooking's gotten better." He was sort of rambling now, so to stop it, he stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth. The record was still going, and was the only thing keeping the awkward silence filled. They silently ate, the spiciness making the brunette's lips swell and look utterly kissable.

Noah missed spicy.. he liked spicy.. the food he had eaten in the army was mostly shit since they didn't have a cook and it was just one of their guys doing it all, massive quantities of banana bread or banana pudding or whatever shipment of fruit or vegetable they got that month. This was amazing.. this made Noah's mouth water while he was eating it and he had to swallow down the hungry moans he wanted to let out. The tanned man didn't miss how the spiciness of the food made Kurt's lips swell and turn dark pink and he wanted nothing more than to lean across the small table and kiss him.. wondering what it would be like to kiss someone while they were eating spicy food. He opened his mouth to speak, to ask Kurt something simple but behind them the door slammed open behind them and the skinny dark haired man who had been all over Kurt before stood there looking wet and angry and red faced. "What the fuck is he doing here?" He said as he closed the door and threw off his wet coat, letting it land on the floor with a splat.

* * *

I've got enough stored for another chapter, so keep an eye out!


	4. Comfort

Madison and I do not own glee. Sadly.

* * *

It wasn't as if Kurt totally forgot about Chris... he just sort of slipped his mind. And who would've expected the man to come here? They'd exchanged keys a little while ago, but rarely went over to the other's apartment. Mostly because Kurt was a social butterfly who rarely spent a night not in some sort of theater. "Chris! I... This is my apartment, I can choose who comes over and who doesn't." he said in a soft, but affirmative voice. Standing up and walking over, he 'tsk'ed and picked up the man's jacket, hanging it on a classic coat rack that mainly held adorable hats. "You'll ruin my floor like that. Just calm down." his swollen lips were pouting at his somewhat boyfriend, silently begging him to act maturely.

Noah set down his fork as he watched Chris stalk into the house and move toward the bathroom without saying anything else, wiping his face with one of Kurt's hand towels before walking back out and looking at the scene he had walked in on. The short skinny man glanced toward Kurt and stared at his lips for a moment and he stepped over to him, close and personal, and slid his palm over his warm cheek, giving him a little smile. "Hey.. come on.. tonight was supposed to be our night.. can't you hang out with your friend some other time..?" Chris asked softly, leaning forward to kiss Kurt's swollen lips and across the room Noah looked down and swallowed hard, tensing up all over.

Kurt softened as Chris lovingly palmed his cheek, making him sigh and lean into the touch. "I know... but it's very complicated. He just got discharged from the army, he has no where to go. So even if we were to... he'd be here just in the other room." Just as he was going to continue talking he was kissed. It tasted odd, but he ignored it and returned it quickly, pulling away. "If you just wait another night or so, I promise, it'll be worth it." he fluttered his gorgeous eyes, trying to persuade Chris to leave the 'our night' thing alone and leave. It wasn't good to just push it off, but it was all he could do right now.

Chris hated not getting his way.. Chris hated it A LOT and when Kurt pulled away from him and said no and said that they could do it some other time he clenched his jaw tight and let out a little breath, looking around the apartment before glancing at the muscle bound army guy Kurt was eating dinner with.. a dinner that was supposed to be HIS. "Whatever.. if I catch you two fucking then it's over." Chris said sharply and grabbed his coat and left, stomping out of the apartment, slamming the door when he left. Noah sat there and listened to the entire thing, glancing over at Kurt for a moment. He had wanted to tell the pale man he could leave and leave them alone.. but after seeing that outburst he didn't feel bad at all.. that guy was an asshole and Noah couldn't understand why Kurt was with him..

"Chris!" He gawked at the sharp words, freezing up. His face went dark and he scowled as the man stormed out. It often came up in his mind. Why was he with him? But it wasn't easy to break up with your co-star. He would have to deal until the show ended, at least. Or the musical would be ruined. And that would hurt his conscience. After a moment of recomposure, he turned back to Puck with a slightly forced smile, and sat back down. "Sorry about that." he said, unable to bring himself to explain or argue for Chris' behavior.

Noah looked up when Kurt sat back down at the table and stared at him for a moment, watching him apologizing and he cleared his throat. "He's kind of a dick.." He mumbled softly before he took a small bite of food and kept his dark eyes on Kurt, knowing that the pale man had to deal with him because they were co-stars and he knew all to well how that entire system worked.. Things kind of went back into silence since the record had stopped at some point and Noah was still staring at Kurt, still wanting to kiss him.. make it so that last person who kissed him wasn't that stupid asshole who had come in here before. "You wanna watch a movie? I don't think I've seen a real movie in months.."

"...Yeah." he mumbled an agreement, munching on the stirfry quietly, his annoyance with Chris growing bit by bit. At the mention of a movie, Kurt perked up, plump lips curling around the chopsticks as he put another piece of veggie in his mouth. Nodding, he chewed and swallowed, pointing. "I keep all my movies in the little study room I have, you can go choose one while I finish eating." The study room was more of a 'kurt' room then anywhere else. It had personal touches, old personal items, old photos, and stuff like that. There was a rather large collection of movies, all categorized by their genre. The largest section was musicals, but if Puck looked right, he would find some of his very own dvds, old horror flicks, in with the horror genre. Puck's mother had given him a lot of Puck's stuff when the boy went to the army, despite Kurt's explanation of their breakup. He even had the man's letterman jacket in his closet.

Noah was finished with his plate and with a little smile he slowly moved from the table and toward where Kurt was pointing with his chop sticks, letting him finish his meal in peace. Walking into the room that just screamed Kurt all over the place and he stepped up to the shelves with all of the movies.. musicals and drama shows and then he spotted them.. HIS old horror movies that he had made Kurt watch with him at one time or another. Noah's eyes went wide and they almost stung with tears but he clenched his jaw and cleared his throat and picked out a musical at random, he thought it would be in bad taste to make Kurt sit through one of his crappy movies since he knew that the man disliked them. Wondering back out into the living room he waved the movie and walked over to the table, setting it down beside the pale man. "I'll clean the dishes. It's the least I can do." Noah said with a little smile.

Kurt had finished his dinner by the time Noah returned, leaving a quarter of it still on the plate. He was scraping it into the garbage when the man returned, setting down the DVD for the Broadway version of 'Phantom of the Opera'. An odd choice, but he wouldn't question it. When Puck offered to wash dishes, he gave him a charming smile. "Why thank you, Noah. That's very kind of you. I'll go set this up." He set the dish down and took the dvd over to his tv. Crouching down, he fumbled with the dvd player. "You made a terrible choice you know." He called out to Puck. "I am going to be in tears multiple times while we watch this. It's so tragically wonderful."

The tall man just smiled when Kurt thanked him and took the dishes to the sink, listening as he fiddled with the DVD player. Turning on the water he washed the dishes off and scrubbed them easily, drying with a hand towel and he was done in a matter of minutes, walking back out with his hands in his pockets. A smirk played on Noah's lips as he stepped up behind the couch and stared at Kurt for a moment, wondering what it would be like to live with him here.. or really be with him again.. "Good thing I'm here then.. I can comfort you." Noah said very quietly and walked around the couch, settling down on one side of it with his legs out, looking lazy eyed and sexy as he watched Kurt closely. "Did you show me this movie before? I can't remember.."

It took Kurt a couple tries before he successfully changed the TV mode to DVD, and once he did he got up and sat on the couch. A good space was between them, but it wasn't like he was sitting on the opposite side or something. At the question, he huffed and gave Puck this look that said 'Really!' "Of course I did. You don't recall? You said the Phantom was bad-ass and dressed like him for Rachel's Halloween party that year. You've seen most of my dvds, though I can't say you really stayed awake for most of them." a reminiscing smile graced his face, as he pressed the play button and the movie began.

Noah flushed a little when Kurt gave him that look and once he told him he remembered then.. wearing that mask and running around mostly drunk.. it had been fun. "I remember.. it's been a long time." He said very softly and sunk down into the couch a bit more thinking about the time that had passed since then.. about the crap he had seen since now and through all of it.. through every single moment he had thought of nothing but Kurt and here he was sitting next to him but not near him and Noah breathed out through his nose. The tan man watched the movie in silence and could hear Kurt singing along with some of the parts which would cause him to glance over and stare at his profile for a moment or two, missing when they'd watch these movies together because even though he didn't like them Kurt did and that's all that mattered to him really..

"Mm, indeed." he couldn't help the slightly snooty tone, it happened when he talked all 'sophisticated' and 'proper'. At some point he got up and turned off the lights so only the beaming television brightened the room, casting a soft light on Kurt and Puck, making them look almost as if they were glowing. With his legs curled under him, he cuddled a pillow and watched with eagerness. When Christine would sing, so would he, trying to keep low so he wouldn't bother Puck. He could each the notes just as she did, and some may even argue he sounded better. He never noticed the man's glances, lost in the beauty of the Phantom of the Opera. They were at the part where they explained the Phantom's tragic childhood, and Kurt's turquoise eyes were brimming with tears. He couldn't help it, his sensitivity doubled when it came to musicals.

It was nice hearing Kurt sing again.. even if it was low and he could barely hear it over the movie but staring at his lips moving in the dim light like that.. matching the lyrics in the song.. Noah didn't even care about the movie anymore and just wanted to watch Kurt all night. When he saw the man's eyes start to tear up Noah panicked.. Noah panicked because the last man he had seen cry had gotten shot in the stomach.. he hadn't seen Kurt cry in a long time and kind of forgot that he was a sensitive person, that he could cry almost at the drop of a hat if the mood strikes him right so Noah breathed out softly and leaned over to wrap a muscled arm around his shoulders and give him a gentle little hug, staring at him with worried eyes.

After all these years, Puck smelled like Puck. He had that musky scent of the tacky Axe body wash Kurt would never admit he liked. It brought memories of cuddling and kissing and making love with Puck, happier times. Sighing wistfully, he nuzzled into the larger man, eyes never leaving the screen even as he blinked out tears. "It's just so tragic, Noah. All he wants is to be loved..." he was of course talking about Phantom, not anyone else. This wasn't a euphemism or a substitute for himself or something. If anything, he was Christine. Who would be Phantom then? Puck? This weird crossover of POTO and the old glee club ran through his head and tried not to think of how well it would work.

Noah's head filled with all the times he had held Kurt in his arms the moment he felt the man nuzzle into him.. it caused him to shiver a little and hold him a bit tighter as he stared at the screen blankly and just.. took in the warmth of Kurt. He swallowed thickly and almost kissed Kurt right then.. until he realized that he was talking about the movie and he stiffened up a little and listened to them sing another song, large hand tight on the boy's arm. "Doesn't he end up with the girl in the end?" Noah asked, he couldn't remember.. he remembered some parts of this movie but he was sure that during the parts he couldn't remember he had been sucking on Kurt's neck or something..

The brunette smiled sadly at Noah's question, he remembered trying to watch that part and whining about how Puck was attacking his neck instead of watching. "No. Well... he kidnaps her, and threatens to blow up the opera house if she doesn't marry him. In order to save the man she really loves, she agrees and kisses the Phantom. Phantom is overwhelmed because it was his first kiss, and tells her to go and marry the man she loves. So tragic."

Tears welled even as he said this, remembering the bittersweet ending. He didn't move from his spot nestled into Puck, watching until the very end. Then as the credits rolled, he realized where he was and pulled away. His cheeks were pink and he laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that. You know I'm ultra-emotional during musicals."

It was nice to just hold Kurt for the rest of the movie.. hug him close and squeeze him a little every time he would start to cry. When the credits rolled though.. Kurt moved away from him and Noah cleared his throat a little and rested his hands in his lap, glancing at the boy with a little smile on his face.

"Told you I'd comfort you." Noah grinned a cute half grin and slid back against the couch to look kind of sexy in his tight shirt, the shadows outlining the muscles that were hidden underneath and his pants were hanging low around his hips. "What're we gonna do now, Kurt?" Noah asked, not meaning to be suggestive but it kind of came out that way..

"W-What?"

His face darkened to red at the question, as he stood up, smoothing his clothes and smiling shyly. He so wouldn't admit how he'd taken that wrongly. "Well, it's probably late, we should head to bed." It was much quicker for him to take out the DVD and turn the TV off then it had been to turn it on and set it up. He set the movie in its case on the coffee table and looked for a clock. "Oh my Gaga, it's almost 2:30! I have to be up by 9 tomorrow, ooh, it's all your fault Noah." he whined, pouting adorably. "I'm going to go get changed for bed, and I'll bring you out a pillow and blanket, okay?" not waiting for an answer, Kurt scurried off to his bedroom and shut the door. He opted for a pair of lilac silk pajamas tonight, rather than what he usually wore.

Puck's old t-shirts and shorts. They were really comfy, and had been dumped on him by , and when he noticed they smelled just like Puck, he couldn't give them away for the life of him. But if he came out in one of those old shirts and Noah recognized it, it would've been awkward. So he would stick with the silk pajamas, which slipped off his shoulders easily and exposed that milky white skin more often then he meant it to. Once he was all dressed, he grabbed one of his own pillows and a blanket from his linen closet and brought it out to Puck. "If you wake before me, don't hesitate to wake me up, okay? I need as much time as possible to get ready in the morning."

* * *

:3 I can't wait for the next chapter. Guys, guys, please review! Even if it's short, just 'loved it' or something. It really boosts our confidences, helps us write more. Thanks to everyone who HAS reviewed so far! 3


	5. Heartache

Madison and I co wrote this. We do not own glee. or it would just be filled with gay sex and Kurt solos.

* * *

"Oh sure.. I'm pretty tired.. I haven't slept so well.." Noah said softly and slid his fingers through his hair, not really noticing Kurt's shyness or nervousness and he yawned loudly, slouching back against the side of the couch, groaning when his back cracked. When Kurt brought him blankets and a pillow Noah smiled at him sleepily, seeing the silky purple pajamas he was wearing.. smooth skin underneath and Noah swallowed hard.

"Thanks.. I'll be sure and wake you up.. you can wake me up to when you get up." He said quietly, sitting and waiting until Kurt left for his room and Puck tugged off his shirt to reveal his muscled chest with a small patch of dark hair between his pecs leading down his stomach and under the hem of his boxers. Under his blanket Noah kicked off his pants to sleep in his boxers, there were a few scars on his body.. lighter marks on his tanned skin that happened during boot camp or when he was out with his troop, they could be seem as sexy as could the black tribal tattoo between his shoulder blades..

Usually Noah slept like shit.. nightmares and realizing that he was alone in a empty hotel room or in a bunker with a bunch of men he hated.. but tonight Noah slept better than he ever had before and he moved around on the comfortable couch and hugged his pillow, dreaming so many things, mumbling in his sleep all through the night.

Soon the sun rose and when it did Noah was still asleep but he was on his back, blankets kicked off off his body and his cute boxer shorts were slightly rolled up his thighs from moving around so much and to anyone that passed him could easily see the dark letters on his pale inner thigh that read Kurt Hummel in beautiful intricate letters.

It felt almost awkward, laying in bed alone when he knew Puck was just out in the living room. For half an hour he somewhat expected the man to sneak in and snuggle with him. It wouldnt've been proper though, so it was better that it didn't happen. He fell asleep a little bit after that, snuggled into his pillow and sleeping without a sound. His body woke him up by his internal clock at 7, despite how tired he still was. Lazily, he got up and did like he used to. His schedule changed now, and now he would do his gymnastics first.

It got him hungry and sweaty, so he'd then go to the shower and do all the scrubs and body washes he needed to smell absolutely perfect. Normally he would then go give himself a pep talk in the mirror, but since working with Chris, he'd sort of stopped doing that. Maybe that was why he felt less sure of himself? Next time he'd do it, if he remembered. Now it was breakfast time. He walked out to the main rooms and saw a figure on the couch and jumped a little.

Puck had totally skipped his mind. He ran into his room and put on a robe, (he was naked before) and came back out. Peeking over, he smiled at the messy way the man slept, limbs splayed about and cover crumpled on the floor. His eyes traveled down the body slowly, recognizing bits and pieces. Puck had definitely gotten more muscular... and way more hairy. He couldn't believe it, was that seriously chest hair?

He didn't have that in school... maybe he shaved it, because he knew that's what Kurt liked. Not to say that the hair didn't have a sort of sexy, mature feel to it... Traveling even farther down, he gave a tiny snicker at the star of David on Puck's pelvic bone, it was so him. The camo boxers were too. And what was that? He couldn't quite make it out. A bunch of letters, it looked like, on his inner thigh. Curiosity piqued, he leaned in until he could read them. Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel

Kurt Fucking Hummel

Tattooed on Puck's inner thigh. With wide eyes and a tight throat, Kurt pulled away and silently hurried over to the bathroom, locking himself in. He had no idea what to think of it. His name, was forever placed on Noah Puckerman's body. No matter how many men the army man would be with, he would always, always have Kurt's name there. It was an overwhelming feeling, to know Puck cared so much to have that permanently inked on him. His chest hurt a little, and his throat was so tight that he could barely breathe.

It took Kurt ten minutes to fully calm down, and by then it was 8:15. He walked back out and made himself a smoothie, got dressed, and did his hair. Being ever the fashionista, he went with a unique striped shirt/pants combo, with a black jacket and an adorable hat that, if he wore it right, wouldn't mess up his hair. Then went over to Puck and gently shook him awake, pointedly looking away. "Wake up, I gotta go soon. Are you going to stay here or what?"

It was eight and Noah was still out light a light.. he slept heavily and had moved around so he was on his stomach and his back tattoo showed, there was a strange scar down his back and when he was shook around Noah groaned and suddenly sat up, he was never really good with being woken up. Noah turned to see that Kurt was there and he gave him a very sleepy little smile, rolling around while tugging his blankets up to cover himself slowly, at least hiding his underwear and he stretched out on the couch, letting out a low sleepy moan, arching his back. "Man.. what time is it..? Did I oversleep..?" Noah mumbled softly and rubbed his eyes, looking up at the cute outfit that Kurt was wearing and he grinned again and rubbed his face. "You look cute today.."

'Tsk'ing, Kurt put a hand on his hip, looking adorable and slightly bitchy. "Yes, it's almost 9, I gotta get going!" But when he got that compliment, the bitchiness ebbed away and a small, confident smile took its place. "Of course I do, silly. I always do. I'll take that as a stay here, so don't you dare break anything. I'll be home late, if you do leave, lock up or I'll kill you." He slipped on some shoes and headed for the door. "Have a good day." it was almost like they were a couple saying goodbye, or at least it would've been if Kurt hadn't run out before Puck could reply.

Noah listened to Kurt leave.. the image of him standing there with his hand on his hip still in his mind and he enjoyed the quiet morning in his bright apartment. He could smell his shampoo on the pillow and sighed softly. Eventually the man dragged himself out of bed, took a quick shower, pulled on another pair of tight underwear and slid into a pair or loose camo pants, opting out of a shirt because he liked being shirtless. Noah didn't really want to poke through Kurt's stuff but his curiosity got the better of him and he walked through the house.

Going into the man's study to look through his old movies and when he was done there he wondered into Kurt's bedroom to snoop around.. Noah really wanted to know what Kurt kept in his bedside drawer and wondered if the man was still a perv like he had always been. He opened the drawer and saw a fashion magazine but moving it, Noah's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. A little bottle of lube was in there next to.. a rubber mold of HIS cock that they had made as a joke their senior year.. so Kurt could have a little piece of him when he went on football trips. Noah felt like he couldn't breathe.. Did Kurt still use this? Did he still want him? Why weren't they together yet? What was he doing with that skinny asshole?

He put things back where they were before and stood, sliding his hands across his smooth head. He couldn't take this so he stepped away from the drawer and walked toward the closet, maybe looking at Kurt's clothes would make things calmer.. only they didn't. Tugging open the door to the man's closet Noah's eyes widened yet again because his stuff was here.. his old letterman jacket.. his old shirts and shirts that seemed to be worn because they were faded and had some holes in them that weren't there before.. it was like he had been living here all along and it kind of broke Noah's heart that they weren't together. Noah closed the door and decided to stay in the living room.. watching TV and staring at the screen trying not to think because it made his chest tight.

After yesterday, Kurt hadn't expected today to be as trying as it was. Chris began bothering him as soon as he got in the door, dragging him into the changing room and making him prove there were no love marks on him. The accusation of adultery didn't bother him as much as how possessive Chris was getting, and how he was much more unabashed with his gropes and touches. It embarrassed Kurt, but he didn't say anything.

When Chris asked to come over after work, he agreed, not thinking of how Puck was still there. It was a mostly silent drive, but as soon as the elevator doors closed, the skinny man was all over Kurt, passionately kissing him and groping his ass the whole ride up. He barely let up to let the man unlock the door, and they stumbled into the apartment, still kissing.

Noah was laying on the couch staring at some stupid car show, mostly staring off into space and he had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't eaten all day, more tired now than anything because he was so hungry and he didn't even know it. Playing with his stomach hair he blinked when he heard stumbling footsteps outside of the door and thought it was neighbors but then the door slammed opened and Noah sat up and looked over the back of the couch to see Kurt and that.. man.. kissing passionately and he blushed and wasn't sure what to do with himself, wondering if he could hide.

Chris noticed him first and stopped what he was doing, his dark eyes slanting and he seemed to snarl a little as he pushed Kurt back and stared at him. "What the FUCK is he doing here? He's still HERE? What the fuck Kurt?" Chris asked, hands tight around his arms and hungry-tired Noah did NOT like that, frowning and moving from the couch over to the two of them to easily pry the skinny man's hands from Kurt's body.

"Don't fucking yell at him like that, I'm his FRIEND and it's not his fault that I don't have a goddamn place to stay."

Noah said to Chris and easily towered over him, that didn't seem to bother Chris though because he stared up at the muscled man and pushed at his chest, doing nothing, but it seemed like he wanted to fight anyway. "Just get out of here you fucking army loser. You're country didn't even want you and Kurt doesn't want you either!"

"Oh, gosh, Puck!" Kurt whispered to himself, as Chris pushed him away, only then remembering the visitor he had. He cringed a little at the tight hold the taller man had, mumbling his name in a pathetic attempt to soothe him. When Puck joined in, Kurt shrunk away, he hated to have confrontations like this. Especially with two guys he cared at least a little for each. But when Chris said that, he scowled, and stood firm.

"Chris! Noah is one of my oldest, dearest friends. I'm not okay with you saying things like that! I'll have my words with you later, but for now, just leave, okay? I'll talk to you at work."

He was firm, an angry look that meant business on his face, as he all but pushed the taller man out. "Text me when you start acting your age." and with that he shut the door and locked it. His cheeks were red, and hair messy under his hat.

After the door slammed shut and the sounds of Chris yelling mostly to himself went away the apartment went into a kind of silence because Noah didn't know what to say.. He felt like he had ruined the moment for Kurt but.. that guy was an ass and he felt like he had to do something about it.. do something about the way Kurt was being treated.

But those words that the man had said were flooding back in his mind and Noah felt depressed inside because he did feel like no one wanted him.. his family and the army and now he was sure that even Kurt didn't want him around. "I'm sorry.." Noah said quietly and slid his fingers through his hair, looking around the huge apartment for a moment as he thought about just leaving and never coming back.. leaving everything behind forever because no one would really miss him at all.. "I should go.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to cause any shit."

"It's okay, Noah. It really isn't your fault. I forgot you were here, I shouldn'tve..." he stopped when the taller man continued, suggesting him leaving. Kurt's chest tightened, and he pulled Noah into a hug. It was awkward since he had to pull him down in order to wrap his arms around his neck, head resting on the man's chest.

"Don't go. Please Noah. It's been five years, you can't just leave again..." he whispered, tears welling up. He couldn't lose him again, especially if it wasn't his choice. He wouldn't let Noah leave without his say, it wasn't fair.

* * *

Oh my glob you guys, Drama Bomb! there are certain parts that had actual pictures for them. Puck's tats, Kurt's outfit, Puck's boxers. If you want the links, pm me or something, i can't put them on here. :/


	6. Massage

Updates are slower, I'm sorry. :C

Maddie and I wrote this, we have no ownership of Glee or its ideas/characters.

* * *

It was surprising to be hugged so suddenly.. warm arms wrapping around his neck as he was tugged down so Kurt could rest his head against his chest and Noah wasn't sure what the hell to do with his arms at the moment. He swallowed hard and slowly let them wrap around the skinnier man, feeling how small he had gotten and it worried him.. "I won't go.."

Noah mumbled softly because Kurt saying something like that.. saying that he couldn't leave with the breaks in his voice that told the taller man he was about to cry.. well.. it kind of broke his heart all over again knowing that Kurt still cared about him so much. "I'll stay here.. don't worry.." He said quieter and slid his warm hands up and down Kurt's back, holding him close against his chest for a moment.

They didn't move from that spot for a few minutes, at least. Kurt did his best to hold back tears as he held onto his ex for dear life. He couldn't explain why the thought of Puck leaving upset him so much. Or rather, he could, but he wasn't ready to yet, he was still in denial. About how much he loved him. About how seeing Puck in front of him makes him feel like he's on cloud nine. Like they'd been together these five years, instead of broken up. It felt right, and amazing, and it scared Kurt.

He'd gone through so much, thinking he was over Puck, only to fall straight back in love with him when he popped up out of nowhere. But he couldn't be in love now, he was stuck with Chris. Maybe... when the musical was done... Kurt pulled away, sniffing lightly, and giving Puck a small smile. Unshed tears hung to his long eyelashes like drops of dew on a leaf. "Promise?"

Holding Kurt like this, squeezing him tight against his body, it was the best few minutes Noah had spent in the past five years all put together.. it made his chest tight and he had to hold Kurt there for as long as he could because it felt too good to let go. Noah slid his large hands up and down Kurt's back, going down to press his fingers over the skinny man's lower back and when Kurt pulled away Puck let him go, staring down at his face only to see those unshorn tears in his eyes.

The smallest of smiles slid over Noah's face and he reached up to wipe his thumb over Kurt's cheek, gently brushing the tears out of his long lashes, swallowing thickly as he did so. "I promise.. I won't leave until you kick me out.. and even then I'll stay for a few days.." Noah grinned a little and felt bold enough to lean down and kiss Kurt's cheek.

Eyelashes fluttered as Puck brushed tears from them, and Kurt's smile grew. His face scrunched up happily at the man's reply, before turning to a face of surprise as his cheek was kissed. He did one of those awkward closed mouth chuckles he was so known for, and pulled away fully, wiping away any left behind tears. "Thank you, Noah. Ugh... I'm really hungry. How do you feel about ordering a pizza? I'm too frazzled to cook."

Noah knew that what he had done was forward, that it was probably wrong and he shouldn't want Kurt because he was with someone else.. but Noah didn't give a shit about what he was SUPPOSED to feel, he knew that he wanted Kurt, even if he had to take baby steps he was going to get the man back. "Pizza sounds great. I could go for a sausage and tomato one.. those are my favorites.." He said with a little smirk and winced when his stomach growled loudly because he hadn't eaten at all all day long.

"We could get some wings too.. I haven't had real fast food in such a long time.. I can pay for it too. It's the least I can do." Noah smiled and slid his hands in his pockets, standing there in his low slung pants with no shirt on, muscled arms and hairy chest on display to Kurt and he didn't have a second thought about it.

"As thought I don't remember your favorites." A soft chuckle escaped Kurt, as he willed his eyes to look anywhere but at Puck. That ripped body on display was too much, especially when his session with Chris had been cut short. "Do you remember mine?" he asked with a smile, fumbling through a drawer in search of his favorite pizza place's menu. He preferred actual pizzerias, in comparison with Pizza Hut or Dominos. "And I'm paying, you have little money, I don't want you spending it on something as simple as dinner."

"Vegelover?" Noah said with a smile, knowing that the only reason he had even started to eat vegetables was because of Kurt.. in high school he had despised any type of vegetable at all until he started to eat food with Kurt.. still eating bad things but he added vegetables after a while.

"Thanks Kurt.." He said softly and licked his lips a little, moving to look around so he could find his black tank and tug it on, knowing it was probably weird to be shirtless and he was starting to feel bad making Kurt pay for everything when he easily could.. it was eating at him but he.. had to be close to Kurt.. especially after what he had seen today. "Anything I can do to help around the house? I feel bad just.. laying around doing nothing.."

"You remember!" Kurt couldn't hide the brightness that shown on his face at the fact that Puck cared enough to remember his favorite kind of pizza. Then again, he seemed to care enough to tattoo his name on him, so that tidbit shouldn't have been so surprising. He turned his attention to the menus, chuckling as he looked through them all.

"I have no idea why I have so many, I rarely order out, and when I do it's from the same few places. Ah! Found it!" pulling out a small menu, he proceeded to scan it over as though he hadn't already had what he wanted in mind. Peeking over at Puck, he felt an odd combination of disappointment and relief from the muscled man putting on a shirt. Nothing fun to look at, but no more temptation. When the man mumbled some sort of offer, Kurt gave him a look of surprise, one immaculate eyebrow raising.

"Noah Puckerman? Offer to do something that didn't involve food, beer, or sex? I am truly shocked. You really have changed." there was enough playfulness to his voice to persuade Puck he was joking, and the wink he gave helped it even further. "Thank you, but you really don't have to. I suppose if you ever feel like it, you could help me clean under the furniture and stuff like that... I haven't gotten under them in a long time, it's too heavy to do alone."

He pulled out his iPhone, the newest generation of course, and dialed up the pizza place. "Hi, I'd like an order for delivery. Mmhmm, Kurt Hummel. Yes, that's the address. I'd like one veggie lover medium pizza, and one sausage and tomato one. Mmmhmm, no, I'll pay with cash this time. Oh! How about two cannolis. Alright, thank you." he hung up with a small smirk. "They'll be here in 20 minutes. I think the delivery guy has a crush on me or something, everyone says that place usually takes around 35 minutes to deliver food, normally."

Noah felt his cheeks go a little pink at Kurt's comment about him changing and he just shrugged his shoulders and glanced at the man, seeing the way he smiled and winked and that made Noah swallow hard. "I can do that. Doesn't sound too hard." He smirked and looked around the house, thinking about what he'd clean tomorrow while Kurt was away because he felt so restless here today..

Noah listened quietly as Kurt ordered their food.. he remembered in high school when he was always the one to order, he could remember their orders better, but hearing it now.. it brought him back and Noah couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, smiling a little when Kurt said the pizza man had a crush on him. "Can't see why he wouldn't have a crush on you.." He said quietly, mostly blurting it out since he had thought it but hadn't meant to say it.

Kurt's smirk only grew wider at Noah's comment, and he chuckled a little to himself as he sat on the couch. "Well thank you for finding me crush-worthy." he said with a playful wink, before sighing and easing into the cushions. "I'm so beat." Whisking off his hat, he tossed it to the floor with little care, his hair no longer perfect underneath. It was messy and fell in his face, and he closed his eyes, just resting for a moment. Theater was amazing, but it could really tire you out.

Noah moved around the couch and slowly sat down beside Kurt, sprawling on the other side as he watched the pale man rest his eyes and stared at his hair for a moment before it wasn't immaculate and it was hard to imagine Kurt not worried about his hair.. He thought about how hard Kurt worked.. seeing that play last night.. how he had sweated and really tried and he looked down for a moment. "Want a foot rub?" Noah asked quietly, sliding his hands down his pants to wipe the sweat away because even after the army and after everything Kurt still made him feel nervous.

Feeling the slow sinking of another weight on the couch, the brunette peeked over at Noah next to him, before closing his eyes again. A thin hand ran through his hair, half-heartedly swiping it back. Wait... did he just hear that correctly? Blue-green eyes flashed open, looking at the other man with surprise. "You'd rub my feet? Oh my gaga... I haven't had my feet rubbed in so long. B-But, they must be all sweaty and gross, I don't want to make you touch my icky feet!" He laughed nervously, cheeks turning pink. The offer for a foot rub was troublesome. It felt amazing, but sometimes, a little too much... Especially when Noah used to do it, and then his hands would slowly work upward, massaging and teasing him till he got horny and pounced.

A soft laugh left Noah as he glanced over at Kurt to see that wide eyed surprised look on his face, it made him smile and stare at him for a moment.. just taking it in because he liked that look a lot and had missed it when Noah would get Kurt something really nice. "I don't care about sweat." He said simply and without an invitation he tugged Kurt's feet up to rest in his lap as he tugged off the man's shoe and sock and started to slide his thumbs over Kurt's worn arches, rubbing in slow circles while the rest of his fingers pressed down on the top of his dainty pale foot, resisting the urge to kiss his toes..

* * *

Oop, is something coming? Is it too much for Noah now? Whatchu guys think? I'll post the next chapter after a few reviews. ;P


	7. Beginning

Sorry for the wait guys! Explanation is at the bottom.

I do not own glee or its characters.

This was cowritten between me and my friend Maddie.

* * *

"Wha-Noah! No wait, they'll be all gross!" he whined, squirming pathetically as his shoes and socks were tugged off. "No-ohhh myyyy... goodnessssss..." Kurt couldn't have hidden his reaction if he tried. His body all but crumpled into the couch as he gave in almost immediately. Thin, tiny toes curled in appreciation, Kurt gasped and writhed a little at the almost forgotten sensations that consumed him. "Noahhh... it's... so nice..." he managed to get out, forgetting completely about his earlier sweat worries. Not much mattered, but that insane feeling that rode through his body.

Noah rubbed his thumbs over Kurt's arches again and again.. feeling the muscles tense and relax and the way Kurt reacted.. well.. Noah couldn't help but stare in silence, cheeks flushed darkly, swallowing thickly and resisting the urge to run his hands up the man's legs like he had when they were still in school. "I'm glad it still does.." He said quietly, reaching up to gently pop Kurt's toes before his fingers moved down to work on his heels, knowing that was where Kurt kept all of his weight and it hurt the most there.. it also felt amazing he remembered.. watching Kurt squirm and get turned on before when he'd rub there..

There was no way to deny the warmth spreading across his cheeks, the tingles of pleasure running through him, the memories flooding his mind. He squirmed and whined incoherently, embarrassed at what he knew might happen if Puck continued. A thin arm partially hid his face from view, as another groan passed those pink lips. It felt amazing, all the aches and pain of being on his feet all day were slowly seeping away, pleasure taking their place. All Kurt hoped was that if he did 'spring a tent', that Puck wouldn't comment, and let Kurt have his embarrassing pleasure. It was all he had for now.

His face was glowing dark red as he continued his attack on Kurt's soft feet, swallowing hard and breathing out through his nose because the sounds Kurt was making.. they were the sounds he had thought of so many nights.. those groans and moans and the look on his face.. god it was sexy. Feeling how relaxed Kurt's first foot was in his hands, Noah set it down gently and went for the other, he knew that Kurt would get turned on.. he could tell that his feet took abuse every day.. and he knew that he had no place doing anything about Kurt's arousal so he contented himself with giving Kurt as much pleasure as he could this way.

With his right foot now in utter content, Kurt was more than pleased to find Noah went to the other, working his magic. A low, gutteral moan was the Hummel boy's response, body tensing as he fought to hide the bucking his hips wanted to do so desperately. "Noah..." he whimpered, toes curling and brushing tan fingers. Not looking at anything, Kurt had no idea of the prominent tent in his pants, but he expected as much. He tried to keep his attention from it and enjoy the massage more innocently.

Noah's eyes shot up when Kurt whimpered his name like that.. it was so hard not to just.. fucking get on top of him and do what he had wanted to do for YEARS. Then the sight of Kurt's erection.. Noah stopped and felt his vision go white around the edges.. staring down at the hottest thing he had ever seen.. "Kurt.." Noah whispered softly, fingers still resting on the man's soft foot until he couldn't hold back anymore and all at once he was leaning over Kurt's body kissing the side of his neck, one large hand moving up to cup between his legs, his own erection slightly tenting his loose camo pants. He hoped.. somewhere deep down that Kurt wouldn't push him away but he knew that this was too good to be true and even if he got kicked out on his ass it would be completely worth it.

With his head already turned to one side, Kurt had unknowingly set himself up in the perfect position for Noah to lavish his neck with affection. His hand flung away from his face as he grasped the man's tank, eyes open wide and staring off at the wall across the room. "Noahhh..." he gasped out, body bucking up against the other, begging instinctively for more. It felt like his mind just shut off, because the fact that Noah wasn't his boyfriend anymore wasn't registering, that he had Chris didn't come into his mind at all, that he was somewhat... cheating, didn't even get a single second of thought. What mattered was that there was a muscled, sexy man on top of him trying to arouse him even further. Closing his eyes, Kurt whispered Noah's name again, pelvis thrusting against the warm hand cupping his clothed erection.

Something clicked in Noah's head when Kurt gasped his name and started to buck against his body, breathing out against his neck and shivering at the way his erection pressed against his hand. In a matter of seconds he started to slide the button from Kurt's pants and tug down the zip so he could slide his hand inside and grasp his erection through his underwear, kissing down his shoulder now. "Kurt.." Noah breathed out, shivering because he hadn't been this hard in months and Kurt was so hot.. right here in his arms gasping HIS name and no one else. Sliding a hand down Kurt's warm side and squeezing gently, Noah leaned back just a little to stare at his face and then slowly moved forward, staring at those lips.. the lips he had wanted to kiss for months and months and finally he leaned forward and kissed Kurt slowly, moaning softly.

"Oh goddd..." Clamping his eyes shut tight, Kurt did all he could to focus on the pleasure and not who was giving it to him. Because then he'd remember Puck wasn't dating him and then the guilt would flow in. So he just pretended he was imagining it, but it was hard to pretend this was all fake. The friction of a body on top of his, the heat of someone's breath on his skin, it couldn't be imagined. When there was no movement, he tentatively opened his eyes, turning his head and locking his gaze with Puck's. Laying there, he watched with anticipation as the other man leaned in and captured his lips. And he just let him. Not only that, but he returned it, arms encircling Puck's neck as he kissed back and pulled him closer.

To feel Kurt return the kiss was amazing.. but to then feel his arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer felt even better than that.. Noah had never felt so wanted before, and wanted by the person he had been pining for for months and years. He didn't break the kiss to breathe or to whisper anything, it was too good to be true to break so Noah kept their lips pressed together while his fingers moved up and down Kurt's warm, hard appendage and slowly wrapped around to squeeze tight, pressing his thumb over the tip. He wasn't sure how long he could last.. he hadn't felt this turned on in a long time and having Kurt here.. touching him and kissing him.. he was so hard that it hurt and just rubbing against his pants caused the muscled man to shiver and almost whimper so he had to keep himself to touching anything, letting his hands do all the work.

* * *

I am so sorry to say that this RP was abandoned. My partner lost interest. I'll be posting what I have left, but I want to ask:

Would you guys like to see me continue this on my own? Granted, chapters will come out slowly, but I think it'd be better than no updates at all?

Let me know in a review, I'd really appreciate it! 3


	8. Mistake

I don't own glee or its characters.

This was cowritten with my friend Maddie.

* * *

It was almost embarrassing, how close he was already. With Noah there he hadn't done anything... to relieve himself, in a couple days, and he could feel the pent up frustration bubbling inside. Trying to focus on the kissing, he pushed harder, being a bit more aggressive as his tongue darted out, tasting Noah's lips. In an effort to sit up a little to get a better hold, a knee brushed the other man's crotch, pressing against it as he clasped the shaved head to make the kiss even more forceful. Anything to not come yet, it couldn't end this soon, not after all this time.

Noah let out a low groan when he felt Kurt's knee brush up against his erection... the hard kisses and the warm tongue sliding over his lips were making him so hard. He could tell by the way Kurt was shaking that he was close... he wanted to make Kurt come though and he could tell that the pale man was holding back. All at once Noah pulled back and breathed, staring down at Kurt for a moment, staring into his eyes before he grinned and shifted. An idea sprung into Noah's mind, something he had been wanting to do for a real long time so before Kurt could say no or push him away he reached down, tugging at the man's pants, pulling them down and slowly leaning in to slide his tongue over Kurt's swollen tip, wrapping his fingers around his length to squeeze gently. Noah moaned softly at the taste... he had missed it and he slowly wrapped his lips around Kurt's head and started to suck like he had dreamed about for so long.

When Noah pulled away, and gazed down at him, Kurt thought he was giving him a break. One he desperately needed or he would pop at any moment. But he was wrong. That dastardly grin proved it, and it took only a half a second to realize what was going to happen. His face was already as red as it could be, as he stiffened up, and squirmed. "N-Noah! D-don't... ohh my god..." he stiffened considerably, hands flying to grasp at a non-existent mohawk. "Oh my god, Noah! I'm, cu-nnnnnnngh!" his sentence unraveled as his orgasm hit, cum filling the tanner man's mouth as Kurt unintentionally pushed him down more on his cock. His body locked up until all of his seed was spilt, and then he collapsed into the couch, a sweaty satisfied mess.

A grunt left the tanned man when he felt Kurt thrust up and suddenly come into his mouth, grasping at the couch tightly as he swallowed hard and swallowed all of it down, shivering a bit before slowly... very slowly pulling back, letting Kurt's cock slide from his lips. He remembered the way Kurt had pressed down on his head... moaned his name and it was really... really amazing. Glancing up at Kurt with a little smile on his face Noah wiped his lips and sat back, staring at the sight of Kurt all flushed and laid out like that... breathless and hot, Noah would never forget it.. "Kurt..." He whispered, thinking everything was okay, sliding his fingers over the man's flat pale stomach.

It felt so... peaceful. He could probably have fallen asleep right there if he wanted to. All of his urges were gone and in their place: bliss. His eyes had almost totally shut, until he heard that whisper. That wasn't Chris. This wasn't Chris on him. This was NOT his boyfriend. Eyes wide open and face a dark red, Kurt scrambled out from underneath Puck, shuffling to the bathroom as he muttered a variety of excuses. Holed up in the now-locked bathroom, he sunk to the floor, as his mind ran at its highest speed to put together what just happened. Hopefully he would come off as embarrassed to Puck, and not regretful. He liked what happened... it was just... he was already spoken for.

Noah blinked when Kurt suddenly opened his eyes wide and looked... scared! Terrified even and he suddenly slid out from under him and ran away telling Noah all kinds of excuses leaving the muscled man hard and breathless on the couch. Slowly he sat back and stared at the bathroom as a sudden sinking feeling filled his stomach and chest and he wasn't so keen on getting off anymore... Fuck... he had messed it all up by going too far... he could have stayed here and had more time with Kurt but not anymore... Kurt would be pissed at him and Noah rested his head on the couch with a heavy sigh trying to think what the fuck he could do to make this better..

Normally, if someone regretted cheating... they'd cry about it, right? Kurt knew it was a terrible thing to do... but the regret didn't really come. Some guilt, and self-anger, but no regrets. He... he loved doing that. It felt amazing, in every single way. In fact, he sort of wanted to go out there and finish Puck off, and maybe even go for another round. But he couldn't! He was with Chris. And sure, Chris was kind of a dick, but he was still technically Kurt's boyfriend. And Kurt cheated. Memories of only minutes ago flooded his head in an unconscious effort to make he want to go back out, and he knew if he stayed there right now it would only continue.

Forcing himself back on his feet, he washed his face, fixed his clothes and hair, and stepped out. "I... I've got to do some thinking. Please don't leave while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back soon." he called this out without really looking at Puck, and left the apartment. His body was moving on its own, and he ended up in the small bar the musical cast sometimes went to after work. Finding a seat at the bar, he ordered a Shirley Temple and fished in his jeans for his wallet.

When the door opened Noah perked up and sat up on the couch, opening his mouth to speak to Kurt but before he could even get a word out the pale man had rushed out of the house telling him that he had to leave and Noah wasn't allowed to leave and he felt... sick. Sitting back against the couch Noah breathed out and rubbed his head, deciding that he was going to take a long shower to clear his head.

Some of the cast was at the bar but only one person noticed when Kurt walked in. Chris, he had been there for a long time, brooding... pissed off and horny and now Kurt was here and a grin slid onto his face as he moved over to the bar beside his boyfriend, sliding money to pay for his drink while his other arm slid around the man's waist. "Hey. You're back. I missed you, babe..." Chris said quietly, leaning over to kiss the side of Kurt's warm neck.

Kurt practically jumped off the bar stool in surprise when Chris slid an arm around him. He hadn't expected the man to be out still, let alone in a good mood. But Chris did always seem to cool down from fights quickly. "Chris, hey... I wanted... to say I'm sorry. I forgot P...Noah was staying over, we should've gone back to your place." Guilt was building up, and it felt like he swallowed a ten pound weight, sitting heavy in his stomach.

The bartender took the money the taller man gave him and set down Kurt's drink. The short brunette sipped it and smiled gently at Chris. To be truthful he was still a little mad about how the other had talked to Puck, but right now Kurt had done the worse thing... he was in no position to be mad.

Chris sipped from his bottle of beer and the loose way his shoulders sat and the easy smile on his face meant that he was pretty buzzed, happy buzzed enough to shrug and kiss Kurt's neck again, sliding his hand over the man's warm thigh. "We still got all night, babe..." Chris whispered and leaned up, pressing a little kiss to the curve of Kurt's ear. "I'm still kind of hard... don't think I can make it home... come on... lets go to the bathroom... we can just kiss or something.." He whispered, sliding his hand up to Kurt's hip where he squeezed tightly and smiled wide.

* * *

Ooh I think most of you are gonna hate me next chapter...


End file.
